conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Libya
Al-Mamlakah Al-Lībiyya United Kingdom of Libya |conventional_long_name = |common_name = Libya |image_flag = Flag of Libya.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of the Kingdom of Libya.svg |national_motto = |national_anthem = Libya, Libya, Libya |image_map = Libya (orthographic projection).svg |map_caption = Libya on the world map. |capital = |latd= | latm= | latNS = |longd= |longm= |longEW = |largest_city = |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |official_languages = |languages_type = Other languages |languages = (de facto) |demonym = Libyan |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Mohammed |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Fayez al-Sarraj |leader_title3 = Legislature |leader_name3 = Libyan National Assembly |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = Restoration of the monarchy |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = overthrown |established_date1 = 27 February 2011 |established_event2 = Kingdom restored |established_date2 = 3 August 2011 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 6,411,776 |population_estimate_rank = 108th |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $91.613 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $14,348 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $39.315 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $6,157 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 97th |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI =0.724 |HDI_rank =94th |HDI_year =2016 |HDI_category =high |currency = Libyan dinar (LYD) |currency_code = |time_zone = (UTC +2) |drives_on = right |cctld = .ly }} Libya ( : ليبيا‎‎, Lībiyā), officially the United Kingdom of Libya ( : المملكة الليبية, Al-Mamlakah Al-Lībiyya, "Libyan Kingdom"), is a country in the region of , bordered by the to the north, to the east, to the southeast, and to the south, and and to the west. The three traditional parts of the country are , and . With an area of almost 1.8 million square kilometres (700,000 sq mi), Libya is the fourth largest country in Africa, and is the 16th . Libya has the 10th-largest proven s of any country in the world. The largest city and capital, , is located in western Libya and contains over one million of Libya's six million people. The other large city is , which is located in eastern Libya. Libya has been inhabited by since the late . The established trading posts in western Libya, and Ancient Greek colonists established city-states in eastern Libya. Libya was variously ruled by , , and before becoming a part of the . Libya was an early center of Christianity. After the , the area of Libya was mostly occupied by the until the 7th century, when invasions brought and Arab colonization. In the sixteenth century, the and the occupied Tripoli, until rule began in 1551. Libya was involved in the of the 18th and 19th centuries. Ottoman rule continued until the of Libya resulted in the temporary colony from 1911 to 1943. During the Libya was an important area of warfare in the . The Italian population then went into decline. Libya became an independent . A overthrew King , beginning a period of sweeping social reform. The most prominent coup figure, , was ultimately able to fully concentrate power in his own hands during the , remaining in power until the of 2011, in which the rebels were supported by . Following the conflict, the provisional National Transitional Council voted in favor of restoring the monarchy in order to establish stability as the political situation in post-war Libya became unstable. In August 2011, the royal constitution was restored and the country became a , under Mohammed of Libya, the grandson of King Idris. Since then, an insurgency has broken out in the northern parts of the country by Islamist factions loyal to the (ISIL), with military operations against them ongoing. Etymology The name Libya ( or ; Arabic: ليبيا Līb(i)yā) was introduced in 1934 for , reviving the historical name for , from the Λιβύη (Libúē). The name was based on earlier use in 1903 by Italian geographer Federico Minutilli. It was intended to supplant terms applied to , the coastal region of what is today Libya having been ruled by the Ottoman Empire from 1551 to 1911, as the Eyalet of Tripolitania. Libya gained independence in 1951 as the ( : المملكة الليبية المتحدة al-Mamlakah al-Lībiyyah al-Muttaḥidah), changing its name to the Kingdom of Libya (Arabic: المملكة الليبية al-Mamlakah al-Lībiyyah) in 1963. Following a led by in 1969, the name of the state was changed to the Libyan Arab Republic (Arabic: الجمهورية العربية الليبية al-Jumhūriyyah al-‘Arabiyyah al-Lībiyyah). The official name was "Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya" from 1977 to 1986, and "Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya" (Arabic: الجماهيرية العربية الليبية الشعبية الاشتراكية العظمى al-Jamāhīriyyah al-‘Arabiyyah al-Lībiyyah ash-Sha‘biyyah al-Ishtirākiyyah al-‘Uẓmá) from 1986 to 2011. The National Transitional Council, established in 2011, referred to the state as simply "Libya". The UN formally recognized the country as "United Kingdom of Libya" in September 2011, based on a request from the Permanent Mission of Libya citing the Constitution of Libya of 3 August 2011 (originally written in 1951, being restored). In November 2011, the was altered to reflect the new country name "Libya" in English, "Libye (la)" in French. History Ancient Libya Islamic Libya Ottoman Tripolitania (1551–1911) Italian Libya (1911–1943) Independence, Monarchy, and Gaddafi's regime (1951–2011) 2011 Civil War Restoration of the monarchy (2011–present) Geography Libyan Desert Government and politics The monarchy Foreign relations Military Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Immigrant labor Local ethnic groups Languages Religion Largest cities Culture Cuisine Education Health Category:Countries Category:United Kingdom of Libya